Fire!
by outerelf
Summary: Inferno cackled madly as the inferno rose to a roaring crescendo, and Red Alert looked on. Then, calmly he pointed out, "Inferno, the trees are on fire." Inferno turned, and whispered, "Oh crud."


Fight fire with fire'. Not a very effective thing when fighting a real fire….

SsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Prowl and Jazz glanced up from their game as Red Alert and Inferno came back inside. Inferno smelled distinctly like smoke, as Red Alert scowled darkly. "Red-"

"Inferno. You have two seconds to get out of my face."

Inferno winced as he shrank back. Red Alert stalked by, scowling. "You were gone rather long!" Jazz called out, grinning slightly. "What took ya?"

"Inferno decided that he had the enormous itch to put out a fire, so he started his own. And then it got slightly out of hand, despite what he had done to prevent it, and we nearly burned down the entire forest. Luckily we only got two or three trees."

Inferno waved his arms expansively as he said, "Aww, c'mon Red! You have to admit that it was fun—"

Red Alert snarled something incoherent and stalked off, leaving Inferno behind. Inferno sighed, sitting down next to Jazz.

Prowl asked quietly, "What happened?"

Inferno laughed distractedly as he said, "Well, it started out something like this…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Alright, so, no one is here. It was just a waste of time." Inferno grumbled softly, looking around the planet they had currently landed on. Red Alert looked at Inferno, then glanced back around.

"I don't like to say it, but it looks like you're right." Red Alert muttered. "We should get back to the Ark-"

'Wait a sec Red!"

Red Alert turned, optics looking at him oddly. "Red, can I light one fire? Please?"

Red Alerts refusal shone clear on his face, for Inferno said desperately, "Look, Red, but I really have to get the itch out of my system!"

Red Alert was about to say no, when suddenly he sighed. Inferno had been amazingly well behaved for the past few vorns, so he supposed he could give Inferno a break this one time… "Very well Inferno. But only a small one, and you must take preventive measures to make sure it doesn't spread."

Inferno cheered as he hurriedly cleared an area. Red Alert shook his head, looking at Inferno made him feel as if he had made a very _wrong_ choice…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Inferno sighed as he wrapped the tale up, "And the fire began spreading. We burned down three trees before we could get it under control."

Prowl shook his head. "Red Alerts been too lax with you."

Jazz and Inferno shot him surprised looks. As far as either of them knew, Red Alert punished Inferno just as strenuously as he might the twins. Prowl got up, placing the empty energon cube next to Jazz. "He should have thrown you in the brig by now, and he shouldn't of agreed."

Inferno flushed guiltily, as Prowl continued, "Now Red Alert will have to explain why you set fire to the tree, make recompense for the damage, and apologize to the planets government."

"It was just three trees!"

"That isn't the point. He made a mistake in letting you do this, and now he has to go through the paperwork."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert finished up with the last of the paper work, and stood up, sighing. Quietly he sent it off towards the capital, along with the required amount of money. He began picking his way back to his room. He was no longer mad at Inferno, but Inferno needed to be taught a lesson.

He passed by Inferno's room, and went straight to his own. He was going to need a long, peaceful recharge tonight-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inferno knew that Red Alert was having nightmares the second he flopped onto his own, very _empty_ recharge booth. He instantly rolled right out, and began padding through the hallways, ignoring the looks others were shooting him. He stopped at the door, and typed in a code. The door didn't open. He scowled at it, and shouted through the door, "Red, open up!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert heard Inferno's voice, and came awake with a start. His auditory receptors heard the distant noises of shouts and screams, and there were youngling somewhere in that awful cacophony that echoed through the room.

Again a pounding, and Inferno's voice came through, muffled by the thick plating. Red Alert staggered to the door, opening it, and keeping a careful optic out in case decepticons were attacking.

Only Inferno stepped through the door, and he wrapped Red Alert in his arms, soothing the glitch away. Slowly the screams died down and disappeared, and Red Alerts grip on the gun went slack. "Inferno, recharge bunk, now."

Inferno smiled slightly as he whispered, "Aye, we wouldn't want you getting any nightmares, now would we?"

SsSsSsSsSsSs

This is meant to be humor, but I think I failed miserably here.


End file.
